In a disposable wearing article, such as a pants-type diaper, to improve the comfort of the wearer when worn and to prevent the leakage of excretions, various methods have been devised. For example, a disposable wearing article in which a curving unit capable of curving an absorber to a wearer's side is formed at the absorber is known. For example, Japanese Patent No. 4092319 describes a disposable wearing article in which a groove unit is formed along a front-back direction of an absorber that absorbs the excretions of a wearer.
In this disposable wearing article, three groove units as curving units are formed at the absorber, and when worn, the peripheral portion of each groove unit curves. A peripheral portion of a central groove unit is formed in a convex shape toward an excretion portion of a wearer. A peripheral portion of an intermediate groove unit which is positioned outboard of the central groove unit in the widthwise direction is formed in a concave shape relative to the excretion portion.
That is, in the absorber, a convex-shaped portion and a concave-shaped portion are formed alternatively adjacent to each other along the widthwise direction. Because the central portion of the absorber is in contact with the crotch portion of the wearer, the absorption performance can be improved. Furthermore, because the absorber curves along the crotch portion due to a plurality of curving units, the fitting improves.